


The Deal

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Jeremiah wants to make a deal
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourteenth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Ruelle's songs in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen:https://open.spotify.com/artist/5tIkXJTex4JY7cv9mmgAZx?si=p67Y2jdASA6OMUJY7YFwjw
> 
> Day fourteen: Free
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

_"Come to church at witch time, **alone** , you know who you are"_

Bruce looked at the paper that was left on his bed, he looked at the open window that he had definitely left closed, the brunnete bit his lips hard trying to contain his anger, who Jeremiah thought he was to make demands on him? Well, Jeremiah was always making demands on him, maybe Bruce was angry at himself for considering meeting with the redhead.

He knew he should go immediately to Jim and let the police take care of it, but that was between him and Jeremiah, it was their two thing, no one else, and as incredible as it seems, Bruce didn't think it was a trap, it looked like a request, not for peace, but for a temporary truce.

  
•

  
Bruce arrived at the church at 11:59, he was always on time, swallowing dry he took the first step inside, the boy could already see Jeremiah, he was standing looking at a painting of himself, with his back to Bruce, the boy swallowed dry again, his heart began to beat harder, he hated the sensations that Jeremiah made him feel from the first time he met him, and he thought something might exist until he even shared a kiss in Jeremiah's labyrinth, Bruce remembered every detail. 

  
_"Aren't you afraid to stay down here with me all day?'' The redhead asked, adjusting his glasses, clearly nervous._

_Bruce felt his heart racing, he liked to believe it was because of the scare "I would never be afraid around you, Jeremiah, but I feel safe. The boy puts a hand on the redhead's hand._

_Jeremiah was clearly surprised, clearing his throat and trying to recover Jeremiah smiled at Bruce "I'm flattered, many people wouldn't see the difference between me and my brother" Bruce shook Jeremiah's hand trying to comfort him._

_"I would never confuse you with that monster, you're one of the brightest things in my life, Miah." The Moreno blushed when he realized he let that nickname slip for the first time, and also by the closeness as they talked they were getting closer and closer._

_The redhead took his hand off the brunette's and Bruce thought he had done something wrong, but then Jeremiah took off his glasses and put them on the table and then put a hand wrapped around the boy's waist and one on his cheek, "You are the only light of my life, Bruce," and then he closed the distance and kissed Bruce passionately._

"Lost in his thoughts Bruce?" Jeremiah asks not to bother turning around.

"Something like that" Bruce says coming out of his thoughts and approaching the engineer, when he stopped by his side, also watching the painting, the redhead turned to look at him.''What do you want Jeremiah?"Bruce was afraid to ask, but he was already here anyway, finishing remembering their time together left him a little shaken, but he couldn't let Jeremiah see that, the next he knew Jeremiah could see about him, he wasn't so naive to think the engineer hadn't noticed.

"As much as I love my name coming out of his mouth, I prefer Miah, though I never heard it again." Bruce didn't bother to answer or look at Jeremiah, he struggled trying not to blush, but he probably failed.

"Look at me, Bruce." Jeremiah put his hand on his chin and forced him to look at him, a smile appeared on his "Better" lips.

Bruce was angry with the redhead, mainly for bringing him such memories, but he was also angry with himself for letting himself be dominated by man. It seemed that he was ... Right, right and wrong at the same time, one side of him wanted to punch Jeremiah and yell at him for everything he put him through, the other side only wanted to throw himself into Jeremiah's arms and let him take care of him.

"I miss what some things were like, our relationship, I know you too," Jeremiah said by running his thumb over Bruce's cheek. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to take advantage of each other further down the drain, I always wondered what my name would look like coming out of his lips like a groan." Bruce didn't like those words to be moving his stomach and some parts below, "I always wondered how far this submission would go that only comes when I touch you.

"What do you want, Jeremiah?" Bruce interrupts you by practically spitting your name out. He hated that Jeremiah knew exactly what to do to provoke him. Bruce had also wondered what he would do.

"This is very simple, I want you, and you want me, so I came up with a very practical solution. See, I won't accept your help or stop killing people, but I can give you some clues to how to stop, that's of course, if you give in to your wishes" The redhead takes his hand off the millionaire's face. Bruce hates that he feels cold. Jeremiah walks away to a table where he has two glasses and a bottle of wine. Bruce clears his throat trying to recover from the possible state of hypnosis he was in, how could he protect Gotham if he couldn't even form a right sentence in front of the man?

"Blackmail? Do you want to make me sleep with you?" The brunette can say it, even though his voice is weak. He knew Jeremiah wouldn't do that, but the thought of sleeping with Jeremiah did things for him.

"I hardly needed to force you to do anything, but no, you will only sleep with me if you want to, all I ask is that we spend quality time together" Jeremiah returns with the two glasses full and gives one to Bruce, who reluctantly picks it up.

"And what will you give me for my lost time now?" The millionaire takes a sip of the wine.

Continue in chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
